Fimriel
by Fimriel
Summary: Yeah Fimriel Kicks.. uhhhh you know ;) *Chapter 8 completed*
1. NotesTranslations

**LOTR is not mine, i just borrowed middle earth and a a few characters ;) they'll go back in good condition i promise!**  
  
NOTES:   
  
-4/12/03:  
Reworked my earlier chapters to give the story more continuity.  
- General:   
Please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors as that is not my forte'. This was orignally going to be titled "the dark elf" but that name was taken by another fanfic in which the story after i read it had many similarities to my own. therefore i changed the story and renamed it. More chapters to come! Any and All comments and suggestions appriciated   
- Chapter 4:   
A HUGE thanks to Gayahithwen for putting my song about Daemith into Sindarin while I'm away from my resources! later it will be translated into noldorian   
Also i stated the elves taught her noldorian when in fact it was more like they refreshed her memory, but since the reader does not know her whole story yet i felt it more believeable to say she was taught. indeed that's why she picked it up so fast. her orginal language was that of sindarin however and she picked up westron from her time in captivity.   
- Chapter 5:   
Yar this one took me a while to sit down and get motivated to write. I wanted to do Elronds character justice and i think i did that pretty well. and of course i repeat i SUCK at dialog LOL!   
I developed the story of fimriel's capture in this one too. of course you can be expected to hear more of this when they arrive in lothlorien. haha you all might be surprised when you find out who she is!   
-Chapter 6:   
Well this one has been pondered over for a few days. I have Fim's story all worked out in my head, but i'm having a hard time with faroniel's. to me she just seems boring, but she isn't supposed to be! maybe the coming chapters will help me out more with her character   
  
Translations:   
  
- Fimriel's song about Daemith:   
  
Oh Grey one run away   
For I am beat down   
Come back another day   
And play a new round!   
  
You run through the wood   
As I once did   
And you too should   
Stay here Splendid!   
  
Oh Grey one stay by   
So that we may know   
Each other again   
And never let go! 


	2. Finding the Flowers

**LOTR is not mine, i just borrowed middle earth and a a few characters ;) they'll go back in good condition i promise!**  
  
Chapter 1 - Finding the Flowers   
  
The sun shone brightly through the misty morning fog in the outer woodland surrounding Rivendell. Times like these the forest seemed to stop and sigh in awe of itself and reflect upon the coming day. Tinges of orange touched the cool damp leaves which seemed to glimmer when the occasional breeze lifted them toward the sky. Birds awoke to this splendor of dawn and sang out in joy as they hopped from tree to tree in search of food and companionship.   
  
In this moment of rebirth Keelin trod silently along an old animal path quietly observing all around her. Light golden hair swishing on her green dress she looked through the undergrowth for flowers. Many were edible and some even tasted quite good. When she came across some she couldn't eat she would twine them into her hair or around her arm and ankles. She had lived like this for many years beneath the trees, and took comfort from their shelter as her former home had offered little. Keelin left that place of torture and pain when she was young and found her way in the wilderness avoiding human contact when possible for she feared her own kind.   
  
The scent of morning's greenery filled and invigorated her and made her pick up her pace. There was no destination in mind only the simple need to wander these paths and enjoy life as it came and went. A spring in her step began to form as she ignored the slight rumbling of her stomach and stopped looking for food. The forest would provide it or would claim her for another to eat. It was a harsh reality that required some growing accustomed to, but it was how life worked and Keelin accepted her role as a part of the community. There were times like these when she would not be allowed to eat for days and then would feast like a king. Such life was toiling, but allowed the freedoms that so little people possessed.   
  
Never did Keelin fear loneliness for she found friendship with the inhabitants of the wood. She would sit and watch them for hours. Noting in each of them their unique markings or personality flaws, even giving some names. Talking to them kept her skill of speech in check and also created a source of amusement for at these moments she would swear that the animal could understand her.   
  
Such crazy notions were forgotten quickly to keep reality grounded firmly in her. If anything of the sort was mentioned in passing to Men they would think her insane.   
  
The daily comings and goings of the forest were always a comfort to Keelin. As she traveled the path it began to become overgrown. It was clear it was seldom traveled this far, but as they usually lead to water she continued on. She listened to the morning's song as the birds chittered, the leaves rustled from small animals searching for food, and the new day's sun heated the earth causing the wind to blow making the trees cry out in their own unique language. She came to a younger grove of saplings which let the golden sunlight spill onto the yellow wildflowers and decided this would be a nice place to stop.   
  
She stepped off the path and fell back into the tall soft grasses letting their dew fall onto her face. It had been several weeks since she had seen any Men and she felt secure for the first time in many months and she allowed her mind to wander.   
  
Daydreaming she thought of the forest. Tall oaks surrounded her and one looked down on her and smiled with large dark eyes. Her surroundings darkened as night fell and the stars came into view one by one. A breeze picked up as she gazed on the sky and slowly picked up in force. The mighty oak began to sway wildly and the night deepened until even the stars began to fade into the void. The tree looked down on her in anger thinking that she was the cause of the star's departure and it creaked and cried. It thumped it's bushy branches together and caused the ground to shake.   
  
Keelin's eyes snapped open in a start and to her alarm the ground was still shaking, but not because of any tree. She sat up quickly and met the creator of the sound. A dark and slick face was peering at her and snarling in it's unhuman form. It was standing in the stature of a man, but a man it was not. It held a crude iron axe in one hand and was clad in leather armor. It's hand raised up and Keelin looked in shock before the gnarled fist came down upon her head and she knew no more.   
  
An unknown amount of time passed while she was in the blackness and when she started to arouse she thought herself dead for she felt herself rising off of the ground. 


	3. The Secrets of the Wood

**LOTR is not mine, i just borrowed middle earth and a a few characters ;) they'll go back in good condition i promise!**  
  
Chapter 2 - The Secrets of the Wood   
  
From the total black of unconsciousness came the stark white of awakening. Light flooded Keelin's senses causing great hurt in the first attempt to open her eyes. Wishing for a moment she had not done so as pain assailed her wounds and for a while all thinking went into calming breaths and ignoring the hurt.   
  
What was that thing that attacked so quickly? She had let her guard down and paid dearly it seemed. Resolving to never do so again she took note of her surroundings. The dwelling had such a ceiling as she had never seen before. The beams were curved an graceful flowing up to the apex then merging together. Upon a wall there was a great painting of stars and trees that sent a chill and then a warmth through her in their realism. There were no windows that blocked the weather, only more graceful beams and balconies that allowed the beauty of nature inside.   
  
Outside was the most beautiful pair of waterfalls she had ever laid eyes on. This place she resided in must have been created by the forest itself for it appeared to grow out of the ground alongside it. If Keelin had searched her lifetime she doubted she could have ever found this place.   
  
It then crept into her mind that perhaps she was indeed dead. She had felt the floating sensation after the horrible blow dealt to her head, but the pain of it caused a second guess. For how could there be hurt after you are dead? She began to fear what was to transpire next, for the day had not been kind so far. If it was in fact still the same day.   
  
Her eyes still scanning the room then fell upon a figure coming up the stairs. Wearing a light blue dress trimmed in embroidered silver leaves the girl moved gracefully as if she floated above the ground. In her hands was a white pitcher and she wore an expression as kind as a caring mother's. The girl's dark brown hair was pulled back at the top and spilled down beyond her shoulders coming to rest at the small of her back. She poured water out of the pitcher into a glass and approached Keelin's bedside. Gazing down and smiling the girl said, "You have had a long journey coming back to us. Please drink and rest some more."   
  
Keelin almost flinched as she handed her the glass of water. Was this lady going to harm her? She looked into the girl's deep blue eyes and found only a feeling of friendship and accepted the glass. She then noticed the graceful pointed ears showing from behind a few brown locks. Her mind burned with questions and could contain them no longer. "Who are you and where am I?" she ventured to ask.   
  
Smiling as if to almost laugh, she sat down the pitcher and answered, "My name is Faroniel and I am an elf in this fair land known as Rivendell." She gestured outside and then returned to stand beside Keelin. Faroniel's face then became quite serious, "Where have you resided all these years that we do not know of you?"   
  
Keelin was puzzled. Faroniel spoke as if she should know her but did not. For that matter she had always been told that Elves were legend and belonged only in stories, yet here was one standing as real as the daylight that shone through the room. Finally she responded after much thought, "I live in the forest and have for many years although for the exact length of time I could not say for I did not care to count." She wondered how far she was now from her forest home until another query entered her mind, "What happened to me and how did I come to be here?"   
  
Sitting down lightly as a feather would fall to the ground Faroniel began to share the events that transpired after Keelin lost consciousness. She told of the party that was set out to protect Rivendell's outer realm from the servants of Sauron and how they came across a band of Orcs. They pursued the enemy, who was swiftly navigating the night through the underbrush, for several hours until when the morning's sun forced them to scurry in their madness and drove them to the clearing where Keelin lay. The orcs lashed out at her but the Elves saw their chance and shot the last of them with their arrows.   
  
Faroniel sighed and commented on the evil increasing everywhere as of late then continued her story. The Elven party of hunters went to investigate the intruders. They were disarming the orcs and disposing of the bodies when under one they found Keelin. For a moment they were taken aback as they thought at first it was Yavanna they had found laying wounded in the green grasses and flowers. After realizing it was not they lifted her and carried her back to her kin in Rivendell.   
  
The last of the story startled Keelin. Her kin? But caretaker was a man? She had never given it much thought as she had been locked in a room and tormented until her escape into the wilderness, but indeed she had noticed she was different from the Men she encountered in physical appearance and also in personality. For she revered nature and found comfort in it. The realization of Faroniel's earlier question hit her and for the first time in her life things began to make sense.   
  
There still was much that did not make sense however, "How did I become parted from my people? Who am I?" she inquired.   
  
The elf raised and said, "Those I do not have the answer too. Lord Elrond may know, but he is busy at the moment and will visit later." Faroniel noted the disappointment in Keelin's eyes. "Around here the others have taken to calling you Fimriel."   
  
With those words Faroniel departed and Keelin lay back sipping out of her glass pondering her new name. She resolved to use it from this day forward, shrugging of the name given to her by her captors she vowed to find out just who Fimriel really was no matter the cost. 


	4. Old Friends

**I do not own LOTR. only my original characters and events**  
  
Chapter 3 - Old Friends   
  
For a while the newly dubbed Fimriel lay calmly engrossed in her own thoughts. Thinking seemed to be the only action that did not hurt at the moment and her gaze fell on the waterfalls of Rivendell yet her eyes not seeing them. The minds eye had taken hold and memories of the recent assault and of the long past fled before her. Visions of her mortal caretaker locking her in a small room. Never seeing the forest she so dearly loved and shivering on the dank floor. Her heart had longed for the fresh air and gentle breezes during those times, but she had slipped away and the forest was all hers now.   
  
She had never understood why she was held in that room until today and it set her soul on fire to know the truth. He had wanted something of her and she was thankful of never finding out what that was.   
  
The room dissolved in her mind as did the anger when Faroniel spoke her name. Still walking gracefully over the floor and holding in her arms a dark green bundle she suggested that Fimriel clean herself up and go out on a walk. She set the dark green bundle down, filled the ewer with water then departed for the second time.   
  
Fimriel then rose taking care not to move to fast or else the room would begin to spin again. Upon moving she also found a few injuries she did not remember sustaining during the fight. A few shallow sword cuts obtained after she lost consciousness which had been dressed with care by the elves. The worst of these seemed to be on her side, but she would defiantly recover fully.   
  
She made her way over to the pitcher and filled the large bowl next to it with the water. Dipping her hands in the cool liquid she investigated the green bundle closer. It appeared to be some kind of clothing made with delicate and beautiful fabric. Splashing her face with water then drying her hands she picked up the bundle and in her hands she held a dress.   
  
It was trimmed in bronze lace and tubing and the deep green fabric was wovent to give the effect of lovely ivy leaves. The dress looked as if it would fit Fimriel perfect and she held it up to her gently before putting it on.   
  
Something then caught her attention. From below her balcony she heard several voices in discussion. Walking out into the sunshine she tentativly glanced below. In a circle sat several different races of Middle-Earth. They appeared to be in heated debate and even began to rise from their seats when a small child like creature with big feet began to say loudly that he would take a ring somewhere she had never heard of. They all looked very grim and Fimriel was in too light a mood to continue watching. She desired to see more of this forest home of the Elves.   
  
She left the balcony and walked down the stairway walking slowly following lovely archways and paths. Before long she ran into Faroniel again and they joined company in the walk. They made small talk and Fimriel asked much of the Elves and their history. It was still all very strange to her finding out about such things, but nothing had ever felt more fitting than to be one of these people who were so graceful and had such a fondness for nature.   
  
Their discussion was interrupted by a high pitched neigh and the thundering of hooves nearing. Out of the wood then came a dapple grey stallion. He halted and stared at them while his shaggy long mane swished in the slight wind. The horse stood shaking his head as if to say something. His very nature was untamed and free. Fimriel thought she had never seen a more gorgeous animal Faroniel however turned her nose to the air a bit and let out a humph.   
  
Fimriel still gazing in awe then asked, "Who is that grey beauty?" for her curiosity had been peaked.   
  
The blue clad elf returned her eyes to the stallion. "That," she empahsized, "is Daemith. We see him occasionally, but he lives in the forest. I have tried to approach him many times, but he will come to no one. I believe he is afraid of anything resembling Elf or Man. He has a scar on his leg and it appears was trapped by someone at one time. It is best to stay away from something so wild."   
  
Bells went off in Fimriels head for she recognized the scar. Long ago she had come across a young colt in a snare and shaking with fear. She had let him loose, but the horse ran off. At that moment she decided to befriend him once again although she was in no condition to do so at the time. "Hello there old friend," she called to him, but Daemith ran away and Faroniel just looked at her strangely. 


	5. The Grey Shadow

**Tolkien owns LOTR not me! *snaps fingers* pooey!**  
  
Chapter 4 - The Grey Shadow   
  
The Elves of Rivendell took a quick liking to Fimriel and her carefree attitude. In the following days she had mended well and began to learn many new things. They taught her the language of the elves and basic combat skills. Of all her tutoring however, her favorite times of the day were spent with Faroniel learning to ride horses.   
  
The horses owned by the Elves were as their care givers in appearance. All of them with shining coats and a slender build that held inner strength. Faroniel appeared to enjoy their company and spent much time in the stables or riding.   
  
Fimriel began to feel very comfortable in her new home and when she was not learning she was playing at catching Daemith. This became a source of great amusement for the Elves and especially Faroniel who had tried this so many times. They would watch Daemith allow Fimriel to get within an arms length then dart away and neigh as though it were some kind of game. Often Fimriel would laugh and simply say, "I must not smell good to him, perhaps I need a bath!" Then she would run down to the base of the waterfalls and jump into the river splashing wildly and singing:   
  
Ai Daemith nored   
An im na dringo dad   
Tolo ad min sain arad   
A telia min sain gannado!   
  
Noro tri i eryn   
Sui im iutha na caro   
A lin baur na   
Dortho si Claure!   
  
Ai Daemith dortho na   
Pul ammen pol ist   
Min ad   
A garo an pan anann   
  
So it came one day that a challenge was finally issued by Daemith. Fimriel was being instructed in swordsmanship when it came.   
  
She was bent in a fighting stance circling her opponent and waiting for the moment to strike and win the match. Patience was one of her greatest attributes in fighting and otherwise. Finding that the Elves are immortal she felt as if all the time in Middle Earth existed no more. Just as she was about to strike Daemith sounded off in the distance causing distraction. Caught off guard her opponent seized the moment and knocked Fimriel off her feet and onto her back.   
  
The match winner was laughing, but Fimriel didn't care. Her eyes were fixed on the dapple grey who was neighing and beating his front hooves onto the ground as something gone mad. This was her moment and she knew there would be no other invitations so she picked herself up off the ground and readied herself.   
  
Daemith came charging down the hill and straight into the elven courtyard. Everyone thought the horse had finally lost it and some blamed Fimriel as the ran off into shelter. They scattered like so many ants fleeing before a flood of water and gaped out their windows at the event.   
  
Fimriel closed her eyes unmoving and listened to the rhythm in his steps as they hastened closer. They thundered onto the ground and she could feel it in her chest. He was drawing nearer and still she did not move nor did Daemith slow in his run. She heard the gasps of the onlookers, the fluttering of birds as they took flight, and the wind through her ears. Daemith was one stride away when she finally moved.   
  
Lifting her hands and moving aside she felt his smooth neck and finally his shaggy mane. She grabbed hard and jumped for her life mounting the horse and nearly popping her shoulders out of socket. When she opened her eyes she found herself atop the grey shadow. In the short time on Daemith already they had traveled far. Through the archways they ran and she heard Faroniel let out a mighty yell in triumph toward them.   
  
It took all of Fimriel's strength and agility to stay on. They exited Rivendell and went into the forest. Trees limbs were smacking her in the face and Daemith darted in and out of the brush in an attempt to shake her, but she held on. This went on for a good while and both were becoming exhausted in this battle of wills. The horse doubled back and headed for the river still running and panting wildly and in such a frenzy that he did not notice he was heading straight for a cliff.   
  
Fimriel shouted "Daemith my friend stop for both our lives!" but it was too late and they both went plunging over the side and falling toward the river below. 


	6. Gold and Silver

**as usual i do not own LOTR. only my orginal characters and events**  
  
Chapter 5 - Silver and Gold   
  
The wind passing through Fimriel's ears as she fell toward the water was surreal. Time appeared to slow to a crawl and she could see the shimmering blue below. She let go of Daemith and prepared for the impending splash.   
  
When they hit the water the wind was knocked out of them both and for some time they simply breathed and looked at each other exhausted. Daemith's grey coat glistened with water and he swam around in the deep river cooling himself off. Fimriel watched him with caution making certain that he was not angry and trying to lash out at her for the ride. When she though it to be safe she paddled over to him and looked him in the eye. "Thank you."   
  
Daemith turned and Fimriel grabbed his tail as he headed for shore. She laughed lightly and the horse snorted as if in jest. When they got on land once again he did not run away and stood calmly looking at the wet elf. She slowly approached him and put out her hand to his neck and gave it a good pat. Then mounted, believing she had permission again.   
  
The horse did not bolt off and instead stood calmly until Fimriel asked him to return to Rivendell. The ride back was easy and relieving which made it very enjoyable. The elf even began to hum a little bit as they both started to dry off in the warm wind.   
  
Faroniel was most eager to find out everything that happened. "How did you stay on? I thought for a moment he was going to run you over back there. You are the talk of the town my friend!" She looked the pair up and down noticing how disheaveled and tired both looked. They made a good match, much like the sun and moon for Fimriel's hair glistened as gold and Daemith's coat shone as silver. "And why are you soaked through? Don't tell me he took you-"   
  
"Over the cliff and into the river!" She let out a big belly laugh when she finished the statement. "I expect he thought the many baths I took were not enough and I still smelled odd to him." To this statement both had a good laugh. Fimriel then told her friend of the ride and how she had just barely managed to stay on with the horse trying his best to shake her. She spoke of the cliff and the easy ride back to where they met. "Indeed I believe he has finally thanked me for saving his life all those years ago."   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Faroniel as they came within sight of the fair elven village.   
  
With a sigh the story was told of the young grey colt and the reason for the scar on his leg. When the tale was ended Fimriel dismounted and once again patted Daemith's neck thanking him. She knew he would not endure a stable or the other elves and she let him run away again into the woods knowing he would come if needed. It was not right to cage something so free as she herself knew only too well.   
  
Shaking her head and crossing her arms in amusement Faroniel said, "I never would have thought that one would ever be ridden. There is much more to you than can be seen with the eye, and I'm certain it is time for you to meet with someone who may be able to decipher you."   
  
So it was that Fimriel met with Elrond. She waited nervously in his quarters glancing at all the history in the room. There was still much that she did not know of their own past for it was a long one. She understood the elf to be very busy as of late although why was unknown to her. Examining closer one of the artifacts she was startled when Elrond entered the room as silent as an apparition.   
  
"I have heard much of you since your coming Fimriel," he began the conversation. "It is not often that visitors are allowed here and your circumstances were unheard of. To find kindred in the forest of whom nothing is known."   
  
He appeared very wise and burdened in that moment. Fimriel had never met anyone of the like in her travels. His eyes were filled with kindness and his demeanor demanded attention. She knew he was of great importance and was unsure how to address such an individual, nevertheless she tried her best to be courteous. "Then my lord you do not know who I am either?"   
  
"I find it to be more intriguing that you cannot answer that question. What if anything do you remember of your beginnings for you have not spoken of them to anyone," was Elrond's reply.   
  
Memories tore through her head and made her heart seem heavy as one hundred iron blades. These were not happy thoughts to be speaking aloud, but she felt it necessary to share them if it might aid in revealing her heritage. "My first memory at least is a good one. I remember wandering through a wood with my mother. She was sweet and fair as a summer's breeze, but something troubled her at the time. Always she would keep me close even on these walks for I believe she feared for me. The reason for this I do not know, but we had wandered far for several days."   
  
"Her fears appear to be founded for we were taken captive by a man with dark hair," and she paused composing herself before continuing. "Those were the darkest times. He held us in a small dark room with little food and water and no sunlight save the cracks in the wooden door. I watched as my mother slowly died of grief and then I was alone. He took me to a smaller room under his dwelling and locked me in. It was cold and damp with no light at all. They called me Keelin and drew great pleasure from my torment. After the man with dark hair died his sons and their sons kept me captive as well. The amount of time spent in there was beginning to take it's toll on me and in fact I lost track of it. I expect it was many years for the men did not come by for the longest time and when the door was opened one day I found the old and wasted form of a man. I seized the opportunity and pushed my way past him and ran into the glorious sunlight, leaving that dreadful place forever."   
  
Elrond was thoughtful as he listened to her speak. "And afterwards you stayed in the forest. Why did you not seek out anyone?"   
  
Her cheeks flushed as she felt a little ashamed, "I did not trust anything but the creatures which reside in the wild. If I had realized your people were here perhaps I would have." She wondered if her story had struck any cord in the elf and looking at the floor asked, "Does any of this help at all?"   
  
To her question there was a long silence and Elrond gazed out the window. What was on his mind she wondered for he was lost in some dream outside. "I do not know who you are, but my judgement leads me to send you on a journey to someone who will very likely have more knowledge in this matter. You must leave us now and go to Lothlorien. Once there seek the council of Galadriel for she knows and has seen much of what is transpiring lately."   
  
"Leave? But I have only just arrived and do not know the way to this place you speak of."   
  
"You will not be alone. I am sending Faroniel to accompany you and indeed you have been here several months," Elrond answered.   
  
Had it been that long? Once again she had ignored the very concept of time. She began to feel much more at ease about the thought of leaving. Especially now that her friend would be with her. Indeed this journey was required if she desired to learn about her lineage.   
  
Then the wise elf spoke, "I will take you silence to be acceptance. You may leave when you are ready." He gave her a sly glance, "No horse will I give you since it is known that you now have one. And you should bring a sword for these are not peaceful times. Nothing more can I give than the knowledge you have learned here, and know that you are welcome to return to Rivendell any time you wish."   
  
Fimriel was still quite lost in thinking, but managed to say, "Thank you Lord Elrond. Your gifts have more worth than everything I possessed before coming to this land." Then she departed. 


	7. The Night Before

***Yeah I own LOTR.. NOT!!! i wish i did :P***  
  
Chapter 6  
The Evening Before  
  
The dinning quarters were filled with laughter as Fimriel shared her tale of Daemith's taming. Faroniel sat to the elf's right, her mother, Lothiel, to the left and her father, Iardraug, was sitting opposite. Fimriel did not dine often with her friend's family even though she resided in their home. She felt a bit of a nuisance and didn't like to depend too much on others making her food. Loosing what skills she had gained on her own was not something to her liking.  
  
Faroniel should realize how lucky she is to have people to care about her, thought Fimriel. In the morning they would be departing on their long journey and all the hospitality would be gone. Only the toil of traveling Middle Earth would remain.  
  
Her thinking was interrupted by Iardraug who had raised from the table and left the room. "Where is he going?" Fimriel inquired.  
  
Faroniel smiled as did Lothiel without answering the question. Supposedly she was supposed to wait. It was not very long before he returned and in his hands he held a long object draped a simple cloth.   
  
Iardraug spoke with his booming voice, "This is for you. May it come in good use if you need to wield it." Then he handed the wrapped parcel to Fimriel.  
  
She slid the fabric off and in her hands was a sword. It's blade was as long as her arm and curved. The hilt was finished in a matte silver and had a simple engraving on it. She read it aloud, "Strength and Honor, Grace and Justice." She was astonished for the plan was her to take the blade she had practiced with in her training. "I cannot take so fine a weapon," she commented, but could not bring herself to set it down.  
  
The trio was grinning at her and she did not understand the amused look on their faces. Lothiel explained, "Iardraug has many finer swords in his forge my dear. Do not worry it is not above your station."  
  
This was hard for Fimriel to swallow for she pondered what finer a weapon was there than the one she held in her hand? Though she graciously accepted the sword with a nod.  
  
The group finished their meal and the table was cleared. Fimriel thanked Lothiel for a wonderful dinner and Iardraug for his gift then retired to her room. She walked slowly up the steps gazing at the shining lights in the sky through the canopy of trees. When she reached the end of the stairs and her room she found the green dress she had worn the first day of her stay in Rivendell laying on the bed.  
  
Puzzled she trod lightly over to it and took a seat running her hands down the dark green leaves. Sighing she thought of her visit and all of the Elves she had encountered. Loathe to leave the sanctuary, but knowing she had made her decision she took the dress, stood up and was going to put it away when she heard Faroniel speak from the doorway.  
  
"Bring it with you. It is also a gift." On her face was a slight smile, but Fimriel sensed there was more on her mind. After a few moments of silence she revealed what it was, "Fimriel, I have never been very far from my home here. I'm not sure how much help I would be. I am a little nervous about it all. There are dark forces stirring in the east and the closer we travel, the more it will increase in power."  
  
"I am feeling as you, my friend. But what are these dark forces you keep speaking of?" Fimriel continued, "You do not have to accompany me if that is not your desire, but your companionship would be most helpful. They tell me it is a long way to Lothlorien and I will need someone to talk with and share stories."  
  
Faroniel smiled again. She was most often cheerful and very intelligent. "Very well, that, I think, can be done well by me. If that is my purpose I will endeavor to keep you full of tales." Her smile melted slowly into concern as she began again, "In the east the dark lord Sauron is once again growing stronger. It has been apparent for a few months now. No one I've talked to will tell me much of what is to be done about it. They say it is in the best interest of victory to keep things silent. I am hoping this will not hinder our little quest."  
  
"I hope it will not either," Fimriel replied.  
  
"And if he gets in our way we shall smite him with our powerful stares of disgust until he falls on his back and dies from laughter!" Faroniel jested and broke the heavy mood.  
  
"And I'll set my new blade, Halgrath, into his big toe until he is tickled to death!" was Fimriel's version of the dark lord's end.  
  
The night was drawing deeper and after much laughing they said their good nights and wished each other to sleep well. The moment had been light, but both knew the following days would not be so.  
  
***Comments anyone?!?!*** 


	8. Dark Nights

***LOTR ROCKS, too bad I didn't think of it first ;) so no i do not own the rights to the characters in tolkien's book! just borrowing them ;)***  
  
Chapter 7 - Dark Nights  
Morning brought much packing of supplies and little time for talk. They took with them only a meager amount of food and drink since that could be gathered on the trail. Each of them brought a weapon; Fimriel sheathed Halgrath to her side and Faroniel rested her bow on her back. After much effort and coaxing from Daemith's new master he allowed a saddle to be secured to his back and a simple rope bridle to be placed over his head. Faroniel's chestnut mare, Culalqua, was much more agreeable standing still while the saddlebags were fastened.  
  
Their clothing was much more practical than they had donned in the days before. Faroniel wore a light blue shirt and a darker blue vest, while Fimriel's fashion was a brown tunic and off-white undershirt. Both of them wore heavy leather riding boots and simple cloaks for concealment if necessary.  
  
Saying goodbye was not easy for Faroniel and she was nearly moved to tears. She was leaving her home in an unsettled time heading into the unknown. Something had motivated her to go, however, and after mounting Culalqua she did not look back. Once they were a league away she sighed all of her troubles away and with a grin turned to Fimriel saying, "How would you like to hear the song of Gil-Galad?"  
  
Singing softly the two elves made their way toward the nearby mountains and then moved south along the foothills. After a few days ride they stopped to make a fire for the sake of resting in the evening.   
  
Fimriel looked up at the peaks behind her friend and asked, "What is the name of that range? I have seen it many times from the forest and have wondered just that."  
  
Sitting back against a tree and poking a branch in the fire the reply was, "Those are the Misty Mountains also known as Hithaiglen." Faroniel explained that they extended all of the way down to the Gap of Rohan and north to Forodwaith.  
  
The evening was darkening around them and they both sat watching the small flames lick their way up the pile of limbs devouring energy and turning it to light and heat. The air was still and the sky clear. Isil had not yet begun to journey into the stars and without the moon the darkness was closing it's black hands over the elven pair.  
  
Pondering the silence the two companions shared a mutual glance of concern. Something did not seem well. With their acute hearing they heard leaves rustling and the carefully placed footsteps of something near. Faroniel looked out into the night and spied a few shadows moving in the underbrush. It was then they realized their mistake in making a fire. They might as well have put up a large sign proclaiming their presence with the light of the flames in the deep void of this moonless evening.  
  
Fimriel slowly put her hand to Halgrath at her side and Faroniel also moved to her weapon. The shadows were drawing near and approaching from two sides. It was not long until they realized the enemy was no more than a few yards away.   
  
The dark figures jumped out of the underbrush and into the light. There were five all together and they were orcs. Two were facing Fimriel with her sword now unsheathed and three for Faroniel with her bowstring drawn back to her ear.   
  
The orcs had believed they would have the advantage of surprise by sneaking through the night, but the quickness and alert manner of the elves had in turn startled their small band. They stood for a few seconds gaping at their targets before they engaged in fighting.  
  
With the tables turned to favor Faroniel and Fimriel they struck the first blows. Arrows loosed from Faroniel's bow as she turned one orc into a pincushion of Mordor. Her skill with the bow was not perfect and several shots flew by into the trees. The first orc fell with five shafts sticking out of his torso and she moved to aim at her next victim.  
  
Halgrath was shoved deep into the belly of Fimriel's first orc causing a mortal wound. His companion was not so unprepared. Their blades clashed sending out a ringing of danger. Fimriel struggled with the orc's strength over her and many times had to back off loosing ground. She would have to wait for the right moment as she had been taught, but she was beginning to tire.  
  
Faroniel's second orc was now laying on the ground with an arrow in his neck and the third was advancing on her. She landed a few shots into him, but he did not slow. She was beginning to panic and most of her arrows missed. Culalqua came to her rescue when the enemy was but a few paces away. The mare charged in and knocked him to the ground while Faroniel finished him off.  
  
An opening had finally presented itself for Fimriel as her opponent swung wide. She opened his neck with her blade and his blood sprayed onto her face. Panting she dropped to one knee to catch her breath after seeing her friend had also dispatched her foes. Fimriel's heartbeat pounded in her ears and if she were not so winded she would have yelped in victory. The thrill of combat and the life and death struggle flowed hot in her veins.  
  
Faroniel was not so excited and thinking more clearly. She knocked the fire about and threw on some dirt to end it's life. "We must keep moving and get away from here," she stated to her companion. "There may be more of them around and I do not care to meet them this evil night." Watching as the elf acknowledged her she mounted the chestnut.  
  
Fimriel rose and climbed onto her own horse's back and they rode off quickly together. The orcs blood ran down her face and into her mouth. She tasted the sweet death of the enemy on her lips. That memory she carried with her until the end of her days.  
  
****  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I was kind of scared that no one was reading LOL!  
  
Elenhina- The timeline for this is during the thrid age and the quest for the one ring. Fimriel and Faroniel actually leave Rivendell shortly after the fellowship does (January 9th to be exact). About the time the battle takes place with the orcs is when the fellowship is reaching the gate of moria (January 13th)  
  
Pheobe- Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I'm glad you don't think it's horrible LOL! Maybe my discriptions are intimidating to people? 


	9. Journeying Into Dunland

***Try to copy my characters or their story and i'll cut you with Halgrath myself! uhh you can have the other LOTR characters though since they aren't mine. They belong to someone named J.R.R Tolkien.. anyone heard of him? ;)***  
  
Chapter 8 - Journeying into Dunland  
  
For two days they traveled at a quick pace south still following the mountains. Stops were brief and only conducted during the day. The supply of food was beginning to dwindle and their diet was supplemented with berries and edible plants. Water was not in great demand however, since the route along the foothills of the Misty Mountains contained many small streams flowing down from the snowy peaks.  
  
They had exited the small grove of trees the morning after their encounter with orcs. Before them lay Dunland with it's vast planes. Moving out of the higher ground to ease their journey thoughts of the earlier conflict raced through Fimriel's mind.  
  
That night she had never felt more liberated as when she had slayed those minions of Sauron. But it was not orc faces she had seen when she ended their lives. Instead it was the faces of her captors from so long ago. It was as if the old man had opened the door again and she fled for her life and her freedom. "That stupid old man," she thought. "When his father had found out what he had done I imagine a lock of his hair was taken as a trophy as well."  
  
Fimriel halted Daemith and thought to herself, "The old one was a son of the man who originally captured me and mother. I remember it now."  
  
"What is the matter?" said Faroniel who had not spoken a word since the orc encounter.  
  
"I just remembered something," the golden haired elf replied. "The old man I pushed my way past to escape, I knew he was the son of the man who had taken my mother and I, but that is not what concerns me. His father was still alive and looked nearly unchanged at that time. He took a lock of my hair and my mother's as well. It all makes no sense, but that is how it is coming back to me." She paused, "I wonder if that means he is still alive?"  
  
"And what would you do if he were? Slay him as you did those orcs?" Faroniel was obviously upset over this.  
  
"Do not pretend that it was not necessary to do so and that you killed them as well as I." Fimriel had wondered why it was such a huge issue all of the sudden. Perhaps that was the very thing she had been brooding over the past few days.  
  
"I did not enjoy it as you did," was the emotional reply. "I saw the look in your eyes after they were dead. Have you lost your respect for the life that you hold so dear?"  
  
This hurt Fimriel greatly. She could not help feeling enthralled by the fight. "No of course not!" her voice was raised and her skin was hot with anger. "I did what I had to and if you do not think it was wrong to kill those vile things who were trying to take our life maybe you should return to Rivendell. I will find my own way to Lothlorien."   
  
She regretted those words as soon as they left her lips, but Faroniel was already speaking before she could retract them. "Vile they may be, but they are twisted to the will of Sauron and I believe are not acting under their own judgement. Good luck to you, Fimriel. May you find what you are seeking without ending up decaying on the side of the road."   
  
Faroniel turned her horse and galloped back North leaving her stunned companion to stare after her until out of view.  
  
Saddened and still slightly angry Fimriel began riding again. Why could she not control her tongue? Faroniel after all was her friend and ally not the enemy. Her mood darkened and she became engrossed in her thoughts not noticing the few men following her until it was too late.  
  
One man rode up from behind and knocked her off with the flat of his sword. She went sprawling onto the ground and hit her head. "Well look what luck has wandered into our land," was the last thing she heard before drifting into darkness.  
  
*  
  
She awoke sitting in front of a man on horseback in the evening. Stars passed before her eyes as she opened them and the world slowly came into focus. Groggily she looked at his face and started to slap him only to find her hands were bound. His hair was dusty brown and unkept and when she noticed the other riders he seemed small in comparison.  
  
"Are you well?" he inquired softly without making eye contact.  
  
"What kind of moronic question is that?" Fimriel retorted. Even after the rebuke was made she questioned it. He did seem sincere and she did not wish to push away a potential ally like she had Faroniel. Her heart dropped when she thought of the dark haired elf. Nausea swept over her perhaps from her emotions or even her head injury. "No I am not okay," she started again more controlled. "I have lost my friend, and it seems my freedom as well this dreadful day."  
  
The man sighed slowly. Something in him must not have agreed with the others for he did not appear to share in their enthusiasm when it came to Fimriel's capture. Noticing her discomfort he replied, "Sit back against my arm, lady, and rest if you can. It is another half day's ride to our destination."  
  
Fimriel did not have the strength to argue and was thankful for the offer. Soon she had succumbed to a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
****  
Next Chapter: Faroniel's journey..  
  
does fimriel have the worst luck or what? LMFAO! 


End file.
